Total Drama: Showtime - Episódio 8: Fuja do Monstro
Fuja do Monstro é o oitavo episódio de Total Drama: Showtime. X vencedorx do episódio foi Alexys Hayes, e o eliminado foi Carter Jones. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio Karol: Olá a todos, e sejam muito bem-vindos a mais um episódio de Total Drama: Showtime! No nosso último episódio os nossos participantes tiveram que dançar para os nossos Manequins, o que resultou em algumas brigas, depois disso, quem deixou o nosso estúdio não foi ninguém menos do que Sergey, aquele gostoso!! E isso deixou Maya e Ashley totalmente abaladas. O que será que vai acontecer hoje? Fiquem ligados, pois este é mais um episódio de Total Drama Showtime! LOCAL: Camarim Ashley (chorando): Ainda não acredito que ele foi embora!!! Alexys: Calma amiga, você vai ver ele quando for eliminada. Ashley: O quê? Alexys: O quê? 320px|center|thumb|— Contra fatos não há argumentos. Maya: Olha aqui garota, eu já cansei de falar que o Sergey é MEU namorado, e outra, eu também cansei de brigar. Vamos resolver logo isso. Ashley: Concordo. *Ashley estende a mão* Maya: Puts, sério? *Ashley treme e muda completamente a feição* Ashley: Claroh que não ne otária KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK *Ashley bate na mão de Maya* 320px|left|thumb|— Tá... Eu DESISTO dessa garota de 6 anos. 320px|right|thumb|— Eu?? Malucah?!! KKKJJJJSKAJ *treme* SERGEY VOLTA POR FAVOR!!!! Safadin: Good morning people, good morning boy, wake up girl. London: Não. Carter: Eae Safadin. Safadin: No, you don't have vagina. Hi Ashlee! Ashley: Não. 320px|center|thumb|— All mean girls. *Karol aparece em uma super-mega-power-up-demais-legal-pra-caralho-pqp-preciso-dessa limousine rindo.* Karol: ...Ai eu falei... Calma, aqui não é o aeroporto! Eu achei que essa porra de temporada tinha sido cancelada!!! *Karol faz uma ligação* Karol:... ALÔ??? VOCÊ MESMO SUA VAGABUNDA!!! TINHAMOS UM ACORDO!!! AH É??? ENTÃO VAI PRO INFERNO SUA FREIRA DESGRAÇADA!!!!! *Karol desliga* Karol: Malditos DavenPort's!!! 320px|center|thumb|— Ela ia simplesmente largar a gente aqui??? Karol: Aff, o que vocês tão olhando?? Essa desgraçada da Saharah me fez vender a porra da emissora pra ela, vou ficar fora o dia todo pra pegar de volta, vocês estão livres de desafios por hoje. Todos: AMÉM!!!!!!! *Karol entra na limousine* Karol: Anda Cristiano, pro aeroporto. Cristiano: Sim, srta. Karol! Alexys: ESTAMOS LIVRES!!! Ashley: Amoooooooo!!! London: Vamos comemorar!!! Safadin: Orgy!!! Todos: Não!! Safadin: Fuck you! *A limousine sai e da janela cai um jornal* Carter: Olhem, o jornal da Karol caiu. Maya: E ela lê jornal? Jizzie: Deve ter alguma nude aí. Carter: E tem... Bruno Berti... Não faço a menor ideia de quem é. London: Deixa eu ver!! PUTSKKJJKKJJKKKKKK Ashley: Que piroquinha!!!! Safadin: Called me? Ashley: Não. 320px|center|thumb|— Esse Safadin é muito nojento puta que pariu. Mas colocando um saco na cabeça dele eu sento sem parar. Alexys: Olhem, na primeira página. "Monstro Gigante assustador pra caralho foi visto no set de filmagens de Total Drama: Showtime." Maya: Ue, eu não vi nad... *BOOM BOOM BOOM* Uma mão gigante e verde aparece e pega London. London: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Maya: LONDON!!!! Temos que ajudá-la!!! Ashley: Que ajudar o que sua maluca, é cada um por si!! Ashley começa a correr e todos fazem o mesmo. Safadin: Run run run run!!!! Jizzie: Corre mais rapido, Safadin! Safadin: Women can't tell Safadin what to d... O monstro leva Safadin. LOCAL: Praia de Lixo, que, por algum motivo tá ali Maya: CORRE GENTE!! Alexys: AAHHHH!! Ashley: SOCORRO!!! Maya tropeça em um dildo usado. Maya: SOCORRO, ME AJUDEM!! Ashley: Já v... *treme*... Eu não, se vira aekjkkkkkkkkkk. Maya: VAGABUNDAAAAAAAA!!! O Monstro pega Maya. LOCAL: Galpão Abandonado Jizzie: Alexys, vem aqui, estamos todos escondidos aqui dentro. Todos ficam em silêncio até que a mão do Monstro entra no Galpão e Carter entra em pânico. Carter: LEVA ELES!!! Carter empurra Jizzie e Ashley e o Monstro as leva. Alexys: Garoto????? Carter: Vai você também!! Alexys: Eu não!! Carter e Alexys começam a brigar até que... Alexys empurra Carter para a mão do monstro. 320px|center|thumb|— Garoto doido, puta merda. Uma corneta soa e uma limousine aparece. Karol: Parabéns, Alexys, você venceu o desafio e está imune!! Alexys: Que desafio?? Karol: Foi tudo programadoh meu amor, o Mendingão tava controlando o monstro e os outros participantes estão em um pula-pula gigante lá na cerimônia do Karolscar, que é pra onde vamos agora. *CERIMÔNIA DO KAROLSCAR* Karol: Sejam todos muito bem vindos a mais uma cerimônia do Karolscar. Mendingão entra usando um vestido de debutante. Karol: KJJKKKKKKK, temos o resultado!! O primeiro Karolscar vai para... London! Maya! Jizzie! Safadin! Só restam dois... O último Karolscar vai para... Ashley! Carter: AI EU SURTEI, OK, MAS SÓ POR ISSO TINHAM QUE ME TIRAR?? Todos: Sim. Carter: A... Carter anda até a limousine destruída e vai embora. Karol: Eu to sem ideia de frase de fechamentoh, então tchau!!! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: Showtime